


Being Captured And Hunted By The Wraith Really Sucks

by Into_darkness18



Series: Stargate Mini-Fics [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis, Gen, Murder, Puddlejumpers, Runners, Stargate, Wraith, daughter - Freeform, tracking device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_darkness18/pseuds/Into_darkness18
Summary: Evan lorne is taken by the wraith and made a runner, and then is forced to run for his life**Set Post-Season 3





	Being Captured And Hunted By The Wraith Really Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Atlantis yo, only this concept is mine yo. take your hate someplace else, i have no time for it and will report your asses

"Do we know where he is?" Sam asked hopefully, bringing herself to sit down in her seat as John takes a seat in the opposite one, looking positively terrible.

"They took him from our cell before we managed to escape." John explained wearily. "Rodney followed the signal from his subspace transmitter, but we found it laying on the ground in the dart bay. We believe they took him to another ship."

"Why? What could they possibly want with Major Lorne?"

 

Evan was dropped on a planet he was unfamiliar with, and his back hurt like hell and his memories of the last few days a blur. He was familiar with what the wraith had done to him, since Ronon had sat down with him one night and told him about his time as a runner, one of the first times they hung out as friends. Evan was even more surprised to find he was still in full gear, ancient tech and weapons all, and then his eyes widened when a wraith came running at him from the gate, and he started running the opposite way.

He managed to kill the wraith, but it took him 3 days and several trips down hills and one into a river before he got the drop on it and killed it. He panted harshly, and dropped his p90 and grabbed a roll of bandage, eyeing the knife that was sticking out of his arm with unrestrained pain. He yanked it out and let out a bite of pain, quickly wrapping his arm up. He knew he had to find first aid, and figured there wouldn't be any harm in gating to a world he was familiar with to get help. Little did he know how wrong he'd been.

 

 

A year later Evan darted through the forest, his knee twinging in pain as he picked up the pace, ready to leave this planet. He'd been running like this for almost a year, and he hadn't been able to stay on one planet for more than a day at a time without the Wraith finding him. He'd long gotten rid of his P90, leaving it and a note on a planet he knew his team would visit. He'd been doing that often, leaving signs on inhabited planets and making sure natives see him briefly before he high tails it off the planet and deep into the forests of an uninhabited planet. Evan had never held so much respect as he did for Ronon, who had survived this for 7 years. Evan stopped in the clearing around the gate, knowing the wraith that had been tracking him was behind him and pulled out his favourite weapon, a long serrated blade he'd traded for on a trading planet with his Atlantis uniform trousers - he'd picked up new clothes on a different planet days before, leather pants he'd then modified with some scrap metal he'd picked up, bending it around his left thigh and right calf and secured with leather straps he'd secured on. If his people ever saw him, they'd barely recognise him with his longer ragged hair, scruffy face to keep from being too well recognised and the dirt smeared on his skin. The wraith burst out of the clearing, and Evan grinned manically as it ran at him, and the shots of its stunner bounced right off his make shift armour like a charm and he'd taken it's head clean off, the body dropping like a stone along with its head. Evan picked up the head, and grossly used it's blood to leave the earth gate symbol into its green skin - he knew they frequented this planet because of the mining deposits on the planet.

 

 

 

It was another 3 months before Evan had even a chance in hell at leaving a message for his people. He'd been almost scooped up by a dart and had to nurse a mild concussion while keeping himself hidden on the radioactive planet for 3 days until he could travel again, and left the planet under the cover of night with only a mild sunburn and silently wishing he had some of that sun cream McKay liked to much. As much as he'd hated doing it, Evan had strung up a dead wraith in such a place he knew they'd find it and had even stolen it's leather coat and used it for his armour, which looked patchy but was effective in keeping him alive.

 

  
Surprisingly he wasn't found by a member of the Expedition first, but rather a former member they all believed dead and Evan hadn't seen since his SGC days. And yet, even as Aiden recognised Evan and approached him on the uninhabited - at least he thought that anyway - planet, Evan looked horrified.

"You have to get outta here now!" Evan demanded, re-sheathing his knife and making a break for the gate.

"Hold on Ev! What's going on?" Aiden called after him and Evan gulped anxiously, because he was coming close to his deadline and had to get off the planet.

"Wraith are after me." Evan said shortly. "Can't stay in one place to long, can't stop to chat. Need to run."

"Like that Runner dude from a few years ago? On the radioactive planet?" Aiden asked, and he seemed a little too bubbly for a boy addicted to wraith enzyme. "Man that was a wild time."

"If you could call it that." Evan said drily, and pulled up his hood so it was covering his eyes and headed for the gate, rolling his eyes when Aiden persisted.

"Can i do anything to help?"

"Actually." Evan stopped and turned back around, even as Aiden almost walked into him. "Do you know the Rakians?"

"The mountain people, yeah i do. They helped me detox from the wraith enzyme three years ago." Aiden nodded.

"Can you give them this." Evan handed Aiden his patches he'd taken off his Atlantis jacket before he'd traded it. He barely had any of his original gear, only his boots and trousers. "And ask them to give it to the people of Atlantis?" Aiden was nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Sure thing Major." Evan winced and shook his head.

"Call me Evan. I haven't been a Major in over a year."

"You'll always be Major Lorne. Just like i'll always be Lieutenant Ford. Stay safe." And with that, they parted ways.

 

 

  
John always enjoyed visiting the Rakians, a people who's villages rested on the edge of the mountain easily seen from the gate. He'd needed to get out of the city, and so he'd volunteered to accompany Teyla and some of her people to the village where trade negotiations were to take place.

"Are you Colonel Sheppard?!" A small boy wearing blue ran up to John, surprising him.

"Uh, yeah that's me." Teyla looked highly amused and turned back to her people as more children dressed in blue, red and orange fabrics surrounded John.

"Can you tell us the stories of how you came to the Lost City of Atlantis?" One of the girls asked hopefully. "Mr Ford told us to watch out for you."

"Mr Ford huh?" John barely concealed his surprise, Aiden was still alive? "Mr Ford have a black eye and dark skin?"

"He used to have a black eye, when he came to us several years ago." John looked up from where he'd sat down, now surrounded by children to find a girl standing who barely looked out of her teen years. "But he healed of his afflictions and visits us when he isn't helping other villages on other worlds."

"Last time he was here, just a few days ago, he told us all about his Flyboy Major friend who'd gotten into trouble and needed saving by his Zoomie commander." John blinked in surprise, looking down at the boy, maybe 8, sitting in his lap.

"Did he happen to say how we can find him?" John asked hopefully but all the children shook their heads.

"He asked me to give someone from Atlantis these." The girl - technically woman - held out two pieces of fabric and a letter to John, who took them. Upon realising what it was John let out a strangled noise of pain involuntarily. "You knew him well?"

"His name is Major Evan Lorne. And he served as my second in command. And he is the best man i have ever known." John spent the rest of the afternoon telling the children slightly edited stories of Major Lorne and Lieutenant Ford while Teyla was in trade negotiations.

"Colonel? Why isn't your Major still with you?" A little girl, maybe 3 with bright blue eyes and long brown hair asked and John was surprised how similar to Evan she looked. And how well she could speak for how young she was.

"Well, during a mission last year he was captured by the wraith." John explained. "And they made him a runner. But we have been following the things he leaves for us and we will find him, no matter what. Because we don't leave our people behind."

 

When the children had all dispersed and John got back to his feet, the young woman from before was still there.

"You can see it, can't you?" She asked, and John nodded.

"What about her mother?"

"She passed in childbirth." The woman said sadly. "I and a few other women have been looking after her as best we could but, it's not the same you know?"

"Yeah, i do." John nodded. "Let me talk with my people."

"Thank you, John Sheppard." The woman bowed her head and headed off in her direction, and John let out a breath of frustration and looked down at the Atlantis patches with annoyance and slight pain.

 

 

  
Evan hated flash floods. He was currently wet, cold and running 104 hold up in a cave on a planet he'd found. The planet held many rocky mountains, but rained like a bitch and it usually ended in flash floods that covered the gate. It was also the perfect planet to hide from the wraith on, because apparently something in the atmosphere scrambled the sub-space tracker in his shoulder, something that became evident when he'd been here days and no sign of the wraith. Voices came over the ridge Evan was curled up behind, and his eyes widened upon hearing an almost long forgotten bitchiness that was Doctor Rodney McKay.

"-oh for the last time, how was i supposed to know!" Rodney was protesting, and Evan tried to get up and hide, but his legs were far too weak and he was frozen to the bone and hadn't eaten in 3 days.

"McKay, you said there wasn't another flood for a week. That gave you plenty of time to follow up on your atmospheric analysis and then we could go home!" John Sheppard replied angrily, and Evan's head thumped back against the cold stone.

"John!" That was Teyla, and then Evan felt two hands on his shoulders and he opened his eyes weakly to find John staring at him, and he was mouthing his name.

"No, you have to, have to run, now, go... please." Evan got out barely, his entire body seemed to be shutting down from the exhaustion he was feeling. "Wraith... in my... tracker... running..." then everything went dark, and the last thing Evan remembered was the concerned eyes of his former CO.

 

  
When John had gone to Methos, mainly to humour McKay only to get caught in a flash flood an hour before they were supposed to return to Atlantis, he hadn't been expecting to find his former XO curled up and barely coherent hiding in the caves they'd moved into to shield themselves from the water until Atlantis contacted them and sent a jumper.

"Help me lay him down." John quickly instructed, and even Rodney moved quickly to help John get Evan into a more comfortable position.

"Colonel, his lips are turning blue." Rodney noticed, and John swore.

"Do you guys still have your tin foil blankets?" John had lost his bag in the swim, but Rodney snapped his fingers and pulled out a packet of snap activated hand warmers from his vest. John stripped off his own soaking vest and jacket, and gently pressed one of the warmers against Evan's face and neck while Rodney did the same with his hands.

"Teyla, can you remove his shoes and socks?" Telya nodded her head and moved to do so, and the cave seemed to be heating up from their presence in the cave which was a good thing.

"They made him a runner." Ronon finally spoke up, and John's head snapped up to look at the Satedan man with alarm.

"I fear he may be right." Teyla agreed. Ronon pulled off his coat and rung it out, draping it over a rock before grabbing one of the warmers and giving it to Teyla.

"Warm his feet up." Ronon instructed and Teyla did so, pressing the warmer to his feet gently while John checked for a pulse.

"Colonel Sheppard this is Atlantis, what is your status?"

"Colonel, do not lower the shield. We are currently cut off from the gate. There was a flash flood." John explained.

"We found Major Lorne." Rodney jumped in, and silence crackled over the comm.

"Say again?" Sam sounded like she was having a hard time believing that.

"He was in one of the caves along a ridge. Colonel, they made him a runner." John sounded exhausted, because it had been a long 2 years of following the clues left for them by the Major - pieces of his Atlantis uniform, messages for members of his team with villages on planets they traded with, even dead wraith with the earth symbol drawn on it in its own blood. And then 3 months ago the trail had gone cold, and they found no signs of Evan until the Rakians.

"I'll send Carson and a pilot in a jumper."

"We're gonna need lots of MRE's, we lost the food in the flood. Dry clothes, heat blankets, whatever you can think of and quickly, the Major's borderline hypothermic."

"15 minutes, John. Atlantis out." The comm cut out, and John sighed.

"What a fucking shit show." John chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. Ronon sat down next to Lorne, and inspected the makeshift armour the Air Force man had on.

"This is insane." Ronon shook his head. "Is this something you learn in your Major school?"

"Not where i went." John grumbled. "Help me get him out of this-"

"That's not a good idea." Ronon shook his head. "Lorne's been running for his life for the last 2 years from the wraith. If he wakes up without his only form of protection against them than he'll end up stabbing someone."

"Good point." Sheppard nodded begrudgingly. "How does his skin feel guys."

"Evan is lucky he does not suffer from any kind of injury to his feet." Teyla explained. "His boots are strong, though it seems he re-enforced his boots with the same metal as his legs and chest."

"Its Mellacatium." Ronon nodded. "We used it in our guns and armour back on Sateda. It deflects wraith stunner blasts." John looks down at the sheeted metal in surprise.

"That's cool." Rodney had broken the last of his hand warmers and lifted up the Major's top to slip it under, and gasped at the extensive bruising across his skin.

"Colonel? I hear ya found Major Lorne in one piece then?" Carson's voice crackled over the radio, and Ronon got up to alert his position to the jumper.

"We found him, but one piece may be too hopeful." John admitted. "He's pretty banged up, Doc."

"Aye, i imagine he probably is, what wi running fae the wraith for 2 years." Carson remarked. "We're landing on top of the mountain. Be with you in a moment Colonel."

"Bring silver blankets, Dr Beckett." Ronon said.

"Aye."

 

When Evan next came too he was surrounded by warmth, and there was a familiar pressure in the back of his skull he hadn't felt since he traded his last piece of Ancient tech for food a year ago. There was a softness around him, but he was so cold and his shoulder ached.

"-Major, can ya hear me laddy?" That was Carson, and Evan forced his eyes open to find the Scottish Doctor kneeling over him, and realised he was in the back of a jumper.

"Did you, re-remove it?" Evan asked quietly.

"Aye, i did lad." Evan closed his eyes, and a tear fell down his face as relief coursed through his body.

"How are you feeling?" That was John, and Evan re-opened his eyes to find Ronon, John, Teyla and Rodney all sitting around him in the back of the jumper.

"Tired." Evan admitted. "But i'm fine."

"Still as stubborn as ever." John joked and Evan chuckled, but it was humourless.

"It's kinda all you have when your running for your life, Colonel."

"Major, we need to get you into something dryer." Teyla said.

"Evan, not Major, please." Evan whispered pleadingly, and John flinched back slightly.

"Of course, Evan." Teyla corrected, not acting phased but it was obvious she was. "Can we take some of it off?"

"I guess." Evan shrugged non-committedly. "Just, keep it close yeah?"

"Of course." Teyla inclined her head in understanding. Ronon helped Evan sit upright, and helped him pull off the armour from his shoulders - the metal had been shaped so all of his major organs had been protected, he'd obviously wanted to go down fighting and not be fed on by the wraith. Rodney and Teyla unbuckled the armoured plates around his legs, and John took the ones on his arms off. Once it was all off, Evan felt slightly uncomfortable with his only source of protection from the wraith on the floor of a puddle jumper.

"Why were you out here?" Ronon asked curiously, and Evan shrugged.

"I think there's something in the atmosphere." Evan said lowly, and with a start they all realise he hadn't done much talking in the last 2 years. "Been here days, wraith never showed. Figured it'd be a good place to rest up a bit. Then the flood happened and i got caught in the tail end."

"Ha, i told you." Rodney said smugly, and John merely shot him a withering glare and wrapped the blankets back around Evan once they'd pealed the wet leather off his legs, drying him off. They helped him into dry clothes after removing his shirt as well.

"Hey where is my sword?" Evan asked, only now looking around upon realising his hooded vest that was on over his armour had been removed. He'd sewn a sheath into the back of the leather for his sword, and his handgun was on the bench with his other armour and several knives that they'd found. His top was stuck against his skin, and it was becoming uncomfortable and yet he could feel himself growing weaker, eyes falling closed before he snapped them back open.

"Don't worry bout it." John assured him. "It's here, safe. Get some rest Major, we'll be back in Atlantis in no time." Evan blinked slowly, like he didn't believe it and everyone felt for him.

"Atlantis?"

"Yeah Evan, you're coming home." John nodded, resting his hand on top of Evan's and grinning. "And there's someone waiting back home i think your really gonna like."

"Yeah?" Evan asked in amusement, relaxing as he was directed to lay back down, and he was suddenly overcome with exhaustion.

"Yeah." And then Evan fell asleep bundled up in blankets and feeling the safest he had in 2 years.

 

  
They didn't get back to Atlantis until the water had receded 2 days later, but the next time Evan woke up there was a beeping sound coming from beside him, a tight pressure of a wrap around his chest and left wrist, and his knee was wrapped up in something heavy but not a cast.

"Hey, look who's awake." Evan rolled his head to see David Parrish sitting at his bedside, and Stackhouse was leaning against the wall behind Parrish. "God, it's good to see you alive, Evan."

"It's good to see you guys too." Evan admitted, shifting his weight so he could fully sit up and ignoring the pain in his chest - he'd felt worse after all.

"Are you up for visitors Major?" Stackhouse asked, and Evan shrugged.

"Sure thing."

"I'll get Carson." David disappeared out the door into the other area of the infirmary. Stackhouse also left, but came back in holding hands with a three year old girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes that had Evan widening his eyes.

"Evan, this is Magnus. Magnus, this Evan." Stackhouse picked up Magnus, setting her down on the bed beside his leg. "Your daughter."

"My what?" Evan stared at the girl, who crawled closer and pressed one of her small hands against his face firmly enough that despite the flinch Evan gave her hand remained on his cheek.

"Just before the wraith took you, we spent the night in the Rakian village." Evan remembered that night, remembered Maya. "Maya died in childbirth, and Magnus has been raised by her sisters."

"Mellie said you were pretty." Magnus mumbled, poking his cheek. "She was right." Evan blushed furiously, and Stackhouse barked out a laugh that had Evan shuffling back uncomfortably.

"You are very pretty as well." Evan murmured, reaching out with his injured wrist and brushing his fingers over her cheek, eliciting a giggle from her that had Evan letting out a surprised laugh.

"Alright Lads, Evan needs his rest." Carson walked into the room, and Stackhouse nodded.

"I'll drop by later okay?" Evan nodded his head, and he and Magnus watched as the officers left the room.

"I see you've met wee Maggie." Magnus giggled at Carson.

"He sounds funny." Magnus whispered to Evan, who was unable to bite back a smile.

"She's very advanced for her age Doc." Evan noted.

"Aye, Rodney thinks she has a photographic memory." Carson began his check up of Evan, and briefly he remembered something that had him jerking away from Carson wildly, shuffling back. Luckily Carson had grabbed Magnus before she'd toppled over, steadying her even as Evan freaked out a little. "Woah, it's alright lad. Your safe!"

"Sorry." Evan breathed out harshly, hanging his head. "Can you do it without, touching, you know, me? Just, until i can get used to it." Carson nodded his head.

"Aye." Carson moved on with his assessment. "You were dehydrated and hypothermic when we found ya, Evan. Your lucky you didn't loose anything. You've got two broken ribs, a bruised spleen, a mild concussion and a fractured tibia."

"I seem to be beating the odds lately." Evan muttered, but his eyes seemed to be fixed on Magnus, who was playing with his fingers like it was the centre if her world.

"I wanna keep you for a few more hours, but you're in excellent health for someone who's been exposed to the elements of hundreds of alien worlds for over 2 years."

"How long was i gone, exactly?" Evan murmured, looking up at Carson and brushing his hair out of his face.

"2 years and 5 months." Carson hesitated before continuing. "You were reported POW 6 months after you were taken. Colonel Sheppard told your mum and sister he wasn't giving up. He never gave up, Evan." Carson assured him.

"I know." Evan nodded. "I never gave up hope, yeno? After all that time running, i had several close calls and got a whole village wiped out before i realised i couldn't stay in one place for very long."

"Must've been hard for you."

"It wasn't the best time of my life." Evan pulled his non-injured leg up slightly, and lifted Magnus to sit in his lap. She giggled, tipping her head back against his shoulder with amusement.

"Colonel Carter wants to de-brief you if your up for it." Evan nodded his head.

"Go ahead."

 

  
After Evan spoke to Colonel Carter, who had taken command of the Atlantis Expedition not long after Elizabeth's death, but after Evan was taken. He gave her the bare minimum of details involving his running, and Sam seemed more than understanding with his situation.

"Listen. The IOA want you to head back to earth." Evan's eyes widened, and he tensed up. "I know i know, going back to earth right now is quite possibly the last thing you want to do. But think of your family Major. They're desperate to see you alive."

"I suppose." Evan reluctantly agreed. "But only if the IOA do their interviews somewhere that isn't a top secret military base thats 28 levels below the surface."

"I think that can be arranged."

"If i go, will i get to come back?" Evan asked, voicing the concern that had been nagging at the back of his mind since she said it.

"The IOA think you'll be a valuable asset to the US Military. I was ordered to make sure you returned, actually." Evan snorted, and tightened his arms around Magnus slightly.

"Wont be a problem Colonel."

 

  
It was nearly two months before Carson had allowed Evan to head back to earth, insisting that he needed to heal before returning through the gate. Luckily the IOA hadn't put up much of a fight when General O'Neill and Doctor Jackson had insisted Evan was to recover in his home, and Evan had gone through all of the basic mental health things with Doctor Heightmeyer on base. She'd concluded he had mild PTSD, and could see he was very uncomfortable in small enclosed spaces and was overtly aware of everything around him even though she'd agreed he knew nobody was going to hurt him anymore, it was merely an after effect of running for his life, for so long. That, like Ronon, he'd grow used to it. It would never go away, but he'd adapt like Ronon did.

Evan stepped through the gate back to earth, dressed in his runner gear rather than his SG uniform, armour and all with Magnus sitting on his shoulders, her hands in his long shaggy hair and the two of them giggling stupidly. At the bottom of the ramp was General Landry and Richard Woolsey.

"Major Lorne, welcome back to earth." Landry greeted.

"Thanks, i guess." Evan stopped in front of them, and they could both tell he and the child were uncomfortable in the underground base.

"The Oddessy is going to beam us to a secure base in Quantico, where you'll be debriefed and after that taken to San Francisco, where your mother and sister are eagerly awaiting your arrival." Evan nodded his head, but he barely remembered his Major training due to having to survive in the harsh environment he'd been sucepted too.

"Oh, this is Magnus. Magnus, this General Landry and Mr Woolsey." Evan introduced, who immediately ducked her face into his hair. "She's a little shy, sir."

"Lets get you both checked out Major." Landry said and Evan sighed. Great, more needles.

 

  
The IOA believed Evan wasn't co-operating. He refused to tell them much, only that he did what he had to do to survive and he doesn't regret it. Eventually they gave up, and Evan was fast to run circles around the psychologist. He simply told her he knew he had issues to work through, but after what he'd been through who wouldn't. And then Evan was at the San Francisco Air Force Base, and his mum and sister were waiting for them in one of the conference rooms.

"Mum." Evan smiled weakly, and Miss Lorne gasped. Evan had refused to change into BDU's or civvies, but had reluctantly left his body armour in the SGC, though he forced General Landry to make sure nobody touched them or their would be hell to pay. So, Evan looked uncharacteristically Pegasus Native, since the last time his mum or sister he was dressed in smart dress blues and was shipping back out to Atlantis after his first year there. The black leather trousers, tight laced boots, black tunic with a laced front and long sleeves, and his leather hooded vest without his weapon on his back was a very new look for him.

"Oh my baby." Miss Lorne stepped up in front of Evan, and he physically forced himself not to recoil from her as she hugged him. His sister obviously realised he was uncomfortable, because she stepped forward and pulled their mother off him.

"Oh, sorry Ev. General O'Neill said you might be uncomfortable with touching." Miss Lorne said hastily.

"It's okay." Evan assured her, even though it kind of wasn't. "Oh, i'd like you guys to meet someone." Evan turned back to the door he came from, and only then did the two Lorne's notice the little girl half hidden behind the door frame. "Magnus, this is my mami and sestra."

"Really?" Magnus perked up, and took Evan's outstretched hand and let him pick her up. She was wearing leggings and a long top and trainers, and she absolutely loved them so Evan made a note to buy a butt load of them for the Rakians before he headed back to Atlantis.

"Yep." Evan rest Magnus on his hip, and smiled at his mum and sister. "Mum, Amy, this is Magnus. Magnus, this is your grandmami and antee Amy."

"She's beautiful." Miss Lorne gasped. "She looks so much like you." And Magnus really did, the same eyes, hair and bone structure.

"Where's her mother?" Amy asked curiously.

"She died at the beginning of my life." Magnus whispered sadly, and Evan looked slightly stricken by her words as did the two Lorne women.

"I didn't even find out about her until Colonel Sheppard uh, rescued me."

"Come on. The rest of the family are anxious to see you again."

 

 

Evan spent the next two weeks healing, teaching Magnus how to draw and showing her where he grew up. He got a tattoo on his back, geometric patterns mixed with a tribal pattern he'd seen and liked on his upper back and shoulder. He'd drawn it over a year ago and had asked the designer to incorporate it into the tribal design which the man had done so beautifully. When he and Magnus were finally recalled, Evan was understandably relieved to return, the overcrowding of people and simple things like shopping were sending Evan into panic attacks. He was also having nightmares, the waking up screaming kind.

"Come back soon yeah?" Miss Lorne asked, and Evan nodded his head.

"I will when i can." Evan assured her, and then he and Magnus were heading back to Atlantis.

 

 


End file.
